starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Owan Kenobi
|skin=Light |era=Rise of the Empire era Rebellion era |weapons = Lightsaber Blaster |ships = Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor |affiliation=The Alliance Jedi Order Old Republic |ally =Siri Tachi Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker Han Solo Leia Skywalker-Solo Padmé Amidala Chewbacca Kyle Katarn |enemy=Galactic Empire |masters=Qui-Gon Jinn Yoda |apprentices=Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker |battles=Battle of Geonosis}} Obi-Wan Kenobi was a legendary Jedi Master and warrior who played a significant role in the fate of The Galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was personally responsible for the death of General Grievous, and trained Anakin and Luke Skywalker in the ways of The Force. Kenobi had a long and tumultuous career that has helped shape the fate of the entire galaxy. Biography Early life Obi-Wan Kenobi was born in 29 BJP, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training shortly after turning ten years old. His homeworld was Ansion, from which Kenobi had vague, pleasant memories of playing with his brother, Owen, in a green, grassy area. It is recorded that Kenobi occasionally visited Owen and the rest of the Kenobi family, including a time when he was sent to settle a burder dispute. Youngling As a youngling, Kenobi trained under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age; later he would be placed into a clan under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos became Kenobi's friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow Padawan, Siri Tachi. Others would become rivals, and even enemies, such as Bruck Chun and Aalto. His lightsaber instructors included Anoon Bondara and Cin Drallig. As a youngling, Kenobi had been fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. Ironically, as he grew older, Kenobi came to despise flying. His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Kenobi became arrogant and was often impatient. Under the careful guidance of Master Yoda, however, Kenobi became more humble and reserved. Becoming Qui-Gon's apprentice Despite the speed of his growth as a Jedi, by the time Kenobi reached the age of fourteen, it seemed that his chances of becoming a Jedi Knight had all passed him by; Younglings who weren't selected to be Padawans by the age of 16 would be shifted into one of the divisions of the Jedi Service Corps. One day, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn visited the Jedi Temple to watch the matches. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors, Bruck Chun, to draw the attention of the maverick Jedi Knight. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion. The final offensive against Chun was carried out so fiercely that Jinn thought Kenobi too dangerous and declined training the boy. Kenobi was sent to the mining colony of Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the AgriCorps. Strangely enough, Jinn happened to be sent on a mission to the same place. The youngling and the Jedi Knight had to work together if they wanted to survive the mission, which was a trap set for Jinn by his former Padawan, Xanatos. Kenobi showed Jinn that he was worthy to be taken as a Padawan learner en route, when they were attacked by members of Xanatos' criminal organization, the Offworld Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Jinn received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance; it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, a company whose ruthless business practices and mining operations terrorized all of the citizens on the planet. Jinn sent Kenobi off to his AgriCorps duties while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. Xanatos, however, planned all along to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. With the help of Kenobi, Jinn once more attempted to end Xanatos' acts of terror. Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their altercation with Xanatos, Jinn discovered Kenobi's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair's personalities were constantly at odds; Jinn was headstrong, while Kenobi was more practical. As time went on, however, their opposing natures blended them into an effective duo. Jinn and Kenobi eventually caught up with Xanatos when the Dark Jedi was planning an attack on Master Yoda. Fortunately the two were able to find and engage him before his plans went into effect. It would be while foiling Xanatos that Kenobi was forced to fight his long time rival, Bruck Chun. Chun had kidnapped Kenobi's friend Bant Eerin while working with Xanatos, and Kenobi engaged the misguided youth in a lightsaber duel. Kenobi won the duel when Chun fell off a ledge and died, though he would carry the guilt for many years. After he escaped, Xanatos returned to his homeworld of Telos. Kenobi and Jinn went after him. On Telos, however, they were not very welcomed. They were astonished to find out that Xanatos wielded significant financial and political power there. He was considered a hero to his people. What the people of the planet did not know is that while Xanatos and the government had been distracting them with a form of gambling called Katharsis, Offworld had been pillaging the planet's resources. Not a nice thing considering the importance of the people's place in their environment. The two Jedi were also framed and wanted for a crime they did not commit. Xanatos captured them, but the two Jedi managed to escape. Xanatos committed suicide by diving into a pool of acid after Jinn stopped his plans. It was during this time that Kenobi spoke to Siri Tachi again, whom he had met during lightsaber training at the Temple. They started off on rocky terms, as she was angry at him for leaving the Order, but would later forge a friendship that would last the rest of their lives, and even develop into a romantic relationship. Kenobi fought alongside his master in the Stark Hyperspace War, one of the last of the many small-scale conflicts that plagued the Galactic Republic in its final days. It was during the Fourth Battle of Qotile when Kenobi's enduring friendship with fellow Padawan Quinlan Vos truly began. Kenobi would later recall fondly a training mission the two Padawans undertook on Ragoon VI and missions the both of them would undertake with Dexter Jettster on the Outer Rim. When Kenobi was seventeen years old, he and Jinn traveled to a planet once devastated by turmoil and currently under a temporary truce. The rulers of each planet temporarily exchanged children when they reached the age of seven and raised them in an effort to get the future leaders to appreciate each other. The plan backfired after hundreds of years of success, however, when the heir of Rutan decided he wanted to remain on Senali, forsaking his royal title and home planet. This infuriated his father, King Frane, who believed his son had been brainwashed by the Senali, and he threatened to declare war on Senali. Kenobi and Jinn arrived to mediate the dispute, and after meeting with King Frane, they went to the ocean world of Senali and attempted to convince Leed to return to Rutan, thus avoiding war. During his training, Kenobi and a Jedi strike team were sent to Corellia to stop a group of Rodian terrorists from destroying a Spaceport outside of Coronet City. Prior to the Battle of Naboo, Kenobi and Jinn participated in the colonization of Alaris Prime, where they battled the Trade Federation for control of the moon. During this time, Chewbacca had his first recorded encounter with Jedi, as Jinn and Kenobi had been assigned by the Galactic Republic to end the conflict on Alaris Prime. Under Jinn's tutelage, Chewbacca was able to successfully lead the colony to military and economic success. Kenobi and Chewbacca would eventually meet again in 3 BJP, though it is unclear whether the two recognized each other after not seeing each other for nearly 10 years. In 9 BJP, Kenobi would assist his master in missions to Yinchorr and Dorvalla. After the Incident at Dorvalla, Kenobi and Jinn were also involved in the attempt to mediate relations between the Trade Federation and the Nebula Front, an attempt that would sadly fail with the disaster at the Eriadu Trade Summit. Kenobi would later investigate the mysterious disappearance of a fellow Padawan, Darsha Assant. He found a few tantalizing clues to her fate, but galactic events caught up with Kenobi before he could track down the missing Alderaanian. Shortly after being given the assignment, he and Jinn were dispatched by Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum to resolve the Blockade of Naboo. Blockade of Naboo (8 BJP) Rising tensions .]] In 8 BJP, 21 year old Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn headed for the planet Naboo onboard the ''Consular''-class cruiser Radiant VII, on a mission to resolve a trade dispute. They arrived on the Trade Federation flagship Saak'ak and were greeted by the protocol droid TC-14, who brought the Jedi to a conference room. The Jedi were subsequently betrayed by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Acting on the orders of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, Gunray had the Radiant VII destroyed and attempted to assassinate the two Jedi by venting dioxis gas into the conference room, and then dispatched a small group of battle droids to dispose of their bodies. Before escaping from the conference room, Kenobi asked TC-14 what the gas was. The protocol droid apologized and said that it was excess steam from the ventilation system. When they escaped, they went down the corridor and Kenobi ducked into a service closet to work the controls to open the door at the end of the hallway. Going down the next hallway, Kenobi hit a control panel to open an alcove, this one guarded by a battle droid. Kenobi cut the droid down with his lightsaber and used the control panel to open the next door. Kenobi also met a protocol droid who was carrying out an order to release destroyer droids at "Jedi intruders." The two then try to break onto the bridge of the battleship, but were disrupted by two destroyer droids. They ran off and went into the ventilation shafts. Kenobi fell through into an air vent and ran through. He continued further into the air vent, and fell through the grating and into a corridor. Kenobi went into a generator room and took out several battle droids. There he met a Neimoidian technician who told him he needed to destroy a power generator to open the door to the hangar, which the young Jedi did before continuing to the hangar. In the corridor, he faced three droid starfighters. After that, he met back up with Jinn, who ordered him to stowaway on separate landing craft. Kenobi went along the upper catwalks, defending himself from the droids stationed there, and hit switches to maneuver himself over one of the landing craft and enter it. He took the elevator down and entered it. The two Jedi fought their way through the flagship to reach the ship's bridge to discover why the Viceroy wanted them dead. Leaving the conference room, they moved through the hallways and to the hangar, where they came under fire from the hangar turret. Taking cover under the wreckage of the Radiant VII, Jinn ordered Kenobi to cover him while he disabled the turret. When the turret was disabled, the two Jedi continued to the bridge. Three droid starfighters harassed the Jedi from the side of the hangar. The two Jedi then moved into a cargo bay and went through a battle droid factory. In the factory they faced two more droid starfighters and bomb droids. In the next hallway, they were trapped by force fields. Jinn ordered Kenobi to jump up into the ventilation shafts. The two fought through the shafts, traveling along by riding the updrafts at two points, and came out in a walkway, where they found the invasion fleet in the hangar. They ended up in in an observation deck before going to the bridge. Kenobi covered Jinn while the latter cut through the blast doors. Kenobi destroyed the battle droids and bomb droid interlocutors. The two Jedi were interrupted by the arrival of two P-series destroyer droids, P-59 and P-60. The two Jedi used Force speed to escape into the ventilation shafts again and make their way to the hangar, where they discovered the Federation was preparing for invasion. Jinn decided to stow aboard separate landing crafts. Kenobi boarded one of the invasion ships; during the voyage down to the planet he disrupted the ship's communications so as not to reveal his presence. The disruption attracted the attention of the rest of the ship, and Battle droid squad 8313 was sent to investigate, forcing Kenobi to eliminate the squad. Moving through to the Armored Assault Tank storage bay, he contacted Jinn, who ordered him to either the main control room or the turbine room in order to force the ship to crash-land. Kenobi fought his way through to the turbine room and disabled the turbines. He then went to the main control room and cut down all the present battle droids. He then disabled the holoprojector and went down the hole to the lower level and proceeded to the Multi-Troop Transport bay, where he fought and destroyed a new type of assassin droid armed with a cortosis blade. After the droid was destroyed, Jinn ordered Kenobi to hide until he landed. The Jedi had sneaked onto invasion craft and met up on the surface. When they landed on the surface, Kenobi and Jinn were separated. Kenobi hid in the swamps and swam to the shore, where he faced a squad of B1 battle droids. After dispatching them, he hid in the water again. By the time Kenobi reunited with Jinn, his lightsaber had shorted out. They were attacked by two Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, which Jinn dispatched by reflecting their laser blasts back at them. He then met a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks who had been saved by Qui-Gon. After traveling through the swamps, Binks led the two Jedi into the water of the swamps and into Otoh Gunga. There they were brought before Boss Rugor Nass and his advisors. Jinn used a mind trick to convince Nass to lend them a Tribubble bongo and a path to Theed. Nass agreed and told them to travel through the planet's core. Jinn was also able to free Binks, who was going to be punished for returning from his exile. Binks and the two Jedi were able to navigate through the porous core and end up near Theed, surfacing on the Solleu River. By that time, though, Theed had fallen to the Trade Federation. Rescuing the Queen Once in Theed, Jinn told his Padawan that he would create a diversion while Kenobi found a way into the Palace, and cautioned his Padawan to avoid entanglements. Kenobi went up the stairs near the bongo and engaged several B1 battle droids. That way did not lead to the Palace, so he returned to the Solleu and swam to the other side. He then climbed onto the streets and dispatched the two battle droids in his way, and started toward the Palace. He fought through the battle droids stationed in the streets and rescued three hostages. He also sliced his ligthsaber through the alarm systems, disabling them. At one point, he climbed up the balcony and picked up a sniper rifle to reduce the number of enemies in his way. He then moved forward across a bridge over the river. Down the street, a shield blocked one street, so he went through a door and climbed the stairs to the upper balcony. There he found another hostage; he rescued the man, who led the Jedi to a balcony to spy on more prisoners. Kenobi then moved past the nearby statue. A droid starfighter destroyed the bridge to the Palace. Stuck on the wrong side, Kenobi met two Naboo soldiers and a grenadier. They helped him find another way around and told him about a secret entrance to the Palace. Kenobi went up the stairs to the next level and saved another hostage, who warned him about nearby battle droids. Moving along the cliff to the other side, the young Jedi faced more battle droids and one of the new assassin droid, defeating all the droids. He then took over a gun turret to destroy a Single Trooper Aerial Platform. He then jumped across the ledges, went up the stairs, and shut off the water flow to the pool. That revealed the secret stairs for him to go down into. During the Jedis' trek through the city, the central bridge across the river was blasted apart by an Armored Assault Tank, cutting the city off from other regions. Kenobi was separated from Jinn and Binks. The Jedi were forced to cross the city to find the Queen. Kenobi jumped into the river and swam away from the tank. He climbed onboard one of the islands a nearby plaza and went onto the walkway. He then Force pushed a lever to extend the walkway. Continuing onward, he then fought a group of battle droids. A force field generator blocked his path, but Kenobi used the Force to flick a switch and lowered the dam, shorting out the generator. Walking along the path and turning left, he found himself among a firefight with more droids and two Naboo guards. After a conversation with them, he told them he was going to enter the garden, and the soldier gave the Jedi a light repeating blaster. Two Multi-Troop Transports settled over the garden and disgorged droids. Kenobi met a wounded guard, who told Kenobi the passcode to enter the gates near the palace. Kenboi then moved forward, avoiding an Armored Assault Tank in the plaza and sneaking around a battle droids and a disabled Multi-Troop Transport. Kenobi gave the password to another Palace Guard. Once through the gates, the guard charged forward but was gunned down. Kenobi then moved through the door and into the plaza. He found the button to open the door out of the gardens, then went through it. Off in a small alley rested a droid starfighter, which self-destructed as Kenobi approached. Returning to the path, the Jedi then drained several water pools to reveal the controls to the bridge to access the plaza near the palace. He also destroyed the droids near the controls. Kenobi crossed the bridge and climbed the stairs at the end of the walkway, which had been mined, then neared the palace gates, where another Armored Assault Tank was stationed. The Jedi avoided the laser blasts long enough to Force push the lever to open the inner gates, then went back across the tank's path to throw the switch to open the inner gates, which was hidden behind a window. Kenobi then ran through the gates into the area near the palace. During the battle, Kenobi rejoined Jinn. Just past the library, they faced a guantlet of missile launcher-armed droids on the balcony and six destroyer droids on the road. At one point, the Jedi commandeered an Armored Assault Tank after taking out its 3 pilot droids and used it to travel through Theed, blasting other tanks and droids. They also rescued seven handmaidens who had been captured. They disembarked from the tank near the Palace grounds. As they moved onto the palace grounds, they faced more battle droids. In front of the palace they destroyed a T4 turret droid along with Flame battle droids. After entering the palace through the secret entrance, Kenobi found himself inside the palace kitchen, where he met the servant Asha. She told him the Palace was on lockdown, but she could crack the codes. Kenobi climbed up the fireplace to reach the next level and fought the droids in the dining room. He then hit the switch to raise the dining table up from the kitchen, which Asha rode up. She then sliced the doors for the Jedi, but held back as Kenobi fought off the battle and destroyer droids in the next room. Once all the droids were destroyed, Asha sliced the next door for him. In the next room, Kenobi was cut off by force fields. He destroyed the droids, including an assassin droid, and then shut down the force field for Asha. The codes had been changed, but she sliced the doors. Kenobi contacted his Master and informed him of the situation. Jinn ordered Kenobi to meet back up. Traveling back outside of the palace, Theed's officials were liberated by the two Jedi and Binks as OOM security battle droids attempted to bring them to Camp Four. Bibble and several handmaidens decided to stay while the Queen went to Coruscant to plead for help in the Galactic Senate. At the time, the Hangar was occupied by droids. Jinn approached an OOM command battle droid and tried to talk his way past it. When the droid ordered their arrest, Jinn pulled his lightsaber and disabled it, then turned on other droids, including 3B3-1204; meanwhile Kenobi rescued several Naboo pilots who were under guard. In the ensuing firefight, one of the Palace Guards was killed. With the droid threat gone, the Queen, Panaka, her handmaidens, and the two Jedi were able to flee aboard the Royal Naboo Starship and depart from Naboo. Governor Bibble stayed behind to watch over the people of Naboo. Ric Olié piloted the ship out of the atmosphere before facing the Federation blockade. One of the blockade battleships fired on the Royal Starship, disabling its shields. Astromech droids were sent to repair the damage, but several were destroyed before R2-D2 fixed the shields as the starship flew past the blockade and entered hyperspace. With the hyperdrive motivator damaged, Jinn convinced the Queen to divert to Tatooine for repairs. Meeting Anakin Skywalker On Tatooine, Jinn met Anakin Skywalker, a boy who showed tremendous Force potential and an unprecedented midi-chlorian count of 27,700. It was later revealed that Jinn himself was the boy's father. Jinn decided that the boy should be trained, and while Kenobi was also amazed by Skywalker's strong Force potential, he initially disagreed with his master's decision; he believed, as the High Council would later concur, that the boy was already too old and had acquired too many emotional attachments, including his mother, to become a Jedi. Jinn convinced Skywalker to podrace in the Boonta Eve Classic so they could acquire a replacement hyperdrive motivator. After Skywalker won, Jinn secured the parts they needed to return to Coruscant, and the Queen and the Jedi left Tatooine with Skywalker. The two Jedi reported to the Jedi Council, and Jinn requested that Skywalker be brought before them to be tested. In response to the Council's refusal to allow the boy to be trained, Jinn declared that he himself would take Skywalker as his Padawan learner. The Jedi Code forbade a master to have two apprentices, but according to Jinn, Kenobi was ready to face the trials of a Jedi Knight. Though Kenobi would continue to be an apprentice until after Jinn's death, he showed eagerness to face the trials and expressed thanks to his master for the praise given to him before the Jedi Council. The Council then ordered Jinn and Kenobi to escort Queen Amidala back to Naboo in the hopes of drawing out the mysterious warrior. The Battle of Naboo and aftermath The Jedi were walking along the deserted streets of Theed when they were attacked by an overzealous battle droid on a Single Trooper Aerial Platform. They reflected its laser bolts back at it, destroying the droid and causing the Platform to crash, intact. The two Jedi decided to ride it and another one they found through the streets of Theed, destroying numerous battle droids and destroyer droids before diverting onto an aquaduct and facing more battle droids. They had to destroy several gates blocking their path. The two Jedi eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. They then proceeded to Force Jump down the cliffs until reaching a balcony, then jumping back up the other side. At the top, six Naboo pilots were being held in separate rooms, guarded by three droids each. Each droid trio was a separate type of droid—OOM security battle droids, B1 grapple droids, Flame battle droids, Grapple droidekas, destroyer droids, and B1 battle droids armed with missile launchers. The Jedi rescued five of the pilots before proceeding. Around this time, Kenobi was contacted by Asha. The Resistance pilots were prevented from taking off by a Federation quad turbolaser cannon south of the hangar, and Kenobi was asked to help destroy the cannon. As Kenobi went to comply, he met one of the resistance fighters, who informed the Jedi that the Droid Army was hunting down Resistance members. Kenobi set off through the streets and disabled a force field in his way. He rescued three Naboo hostages from the droids; he also entered into a firefight between the Resistance and droids, destroying an E4 baron droid. Kenobi then entered a tunnel. When he emerged from the tunnel, he met another Resistance fighter, who informed him that they were pinned down by two repeater cannons. Kenobi fought his way through and destroyed the droids manning the cannons. The young Jedi then emerged into a garden outside the palace. He flanked a repeater cannon, destroyed the droid at the controls, and then turned the cannon onto other droids. As he moved to engage other droids, he was ambushed by a squad of OOM security droids and a destroyer droid, which he destroyed by taking another repeater cannon. Kenbobi then went up the staircase to where the cannon was placed, facing four more destroyer droids. When the threat was gone, he destroyed the two power conduits on its side, causing the cannon to explode. Kenobi then jumped off the balcony and landed in the pool underneath. Asha contacted him again and told him the cannon had been destroyed. He swam off to rejoin the battle. The destruction of the AAT surprised Gunray, who had expected the final battle to take place elsewhere. Under cover of the confusion, Amidala led her team into the palace. The strike force snuck into the area near the Palace and fought a squad of battle droids. After the droids were eliminated, Kenobi was asked to lead the strike force into the hangar. The battle raged on in the streets outside the palace, and eventually into the Theed Hangar, where the team was slowed down down by battle droids. The strike force was discovered, and with battle droid reinforcements on the way, Kenobi was asked to assist the resistance in securing the hangar by destroying the six power cells powering the doors. A Resistance soldier individually lowered the shields on the power cells, and Kenobi sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Jinn's case, lightsaber cover while Kenobi was disabling the power cells. They faced two E4 baron droids, regular battle droids, and bomb droids. Droid starfighters in walker mode rose up from below the hangar. The Naboo forces cleared out the hangar in short order, but the droids were able to alert the Federation's Command Officer. During the engagement, the pilots were able to to take off to attack the Droid Control Ship, although one was shot down by an AAT stationed outside of the hangar. Panaka ordered Red and Blue Gropus to regroup, and the strike force moved toward the Palace. Then the doors opened, revealing a mysterious warrior. The two Jedi moved to attack him. After Darth Maul appeared, the queen and her men split up, but they were later pinned down by a squad of droidekas. Anakin Skywalker, taking refuge in a N-1 starfighter, accidentally took off, destroyed the droids with the craft's far stronger laser cannon blasts, and joined the battle in space guided by the fighter's auto-pilot. Jinn and Kenobi confronted Darth Maul, Sith Lord and apprentice to Darth Sidious. They engaged in a duel that waged on into the Theed Generator Complex. Amidala, Panaka, and their security forces left the hangar relatively unscathed through a separate door. Maul skillfully fought both the Jedi at once with his double-bladed lightsaber, and managed to separate the two. When trying to return to the battle, Kenobi fell through the catwalk down to the next level. Kenobi took the elevator back up to the rings, then jumped to the next ring after dispatching a battle droid. Kenobi Force-jumped to the next ring, and took the ramp down to another area. Two droids waited for him in the corridor, but the Jedi dispatched them. Kenobi then hit the switch to open the panel to the next chamber. He advanced along the catwalk to turn on the lights. Further down the catwalk, he used the controls to disable the energy barriors in the chamber. He then extended the bridge part way from his side, then used the Force to push the opposite bridge control. He then Force jumped across the gap to the next catwalk. He then was able to continue back to the main chamber while Jinn and Maul continued to fight. He then took one of the elevators down to the next level, and Force jumped to the next ring. He went around that ring and Force jumped to the next one, after dispatching the droid guard. He took the elevator back up to the next level and Force-pushed a droid off the ring. he then entered another room. He descended to the lower level of that room and into the next one, which featured a laser maze. Kenobi returned to the first part of the room, where he went back up to the top level. Once there, he jumped across to the other side and hit the control panel there. Jumping back, he moved the box out of the hidden grating and pushed it onto the elevator so he could bring it down a level and push it into the room with the laser gates. He jumped onto the box and went into the control area for the laser gates, where he was able to manipulate the controls to form an opening. He then jumped down onto the box and went through the laser gates. He rode the elevator back up and re-entered the main chamber. Kenobi Force-jumped to an elevator and descended one level and crossed the walkway there. He then boarded another elevator to go up a level, then crossed the walkway to a position where he could jump back to the main catwalk and follow the other two combatants. Jinn, then fighting alone, did his best to fend off the Sith until Kenobi could catch up with them, but the older Jedi had been exhausted by the lengthy duel and, deprived of the space necessary to properly utilize his preferred form of lightsaber combat, he was mortally wounded when Maul slammed his lightsaber hilt onto his chin, and in the resulting stun, reversed his lightsaber to stab Jinn in the stomach. Maul then taunted Kenobi about defeating his master. Kenobi was enraged at the murder of his master and once the laser gates opened, quickly charged at Maul. After an intense duel, Kenobi managed to cut Maul's lightsaber in two. However, Maul continued to fight the Padawan, and Force-pushed Kenobi into an energy pit. Kenobi managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle on the pit wall at the last moment, but Maul kicked the Padawan's lightsaber down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Kenobi in an attempt to make him lose his grip. Kenobi managed to calm himself, reaching into the Force. Then, using the Force, he pulled himself up hard, leaping into the air and flipping above Maul, calling his fallen master's lightsaber to his hand as he did so. Landing in front of Maul, Kenobi stabbed him in the abdomen, causing the Sith Lord to flinch in shock and pain as he fell into the pit and Kenobi then rushed to his master's side. Jinn's dying request to his apprentice was to train Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi felt that he could not refuse, and took it upon himself to train the boy. Later, in the aftermath of the battle, the Jedi Council arrived to receive Kenobi's report. The Jedi Council was similarly moved by the plea, and fatefully reversed its decision, albeit still with doubts and misgivings. The Council had been impressed that Kenobi bested a Sith, an enemy that had not surfaced in a millennium. Kenobi was made a full Jedi Knight, with his duel with Darth Maul serving as his Jedi Trials. Skywalker was formally placed under the tutelage of Kenobi as his Padawan. Knighthood (8 BJP–3 BJP) About a year into Skywalker's training, the new master and apprentice were sent on their first mission together. They were ordered to investigate the cult leader, Kad Chun, younger brother of Bruck Chun. Kad Chun still blamed Kenobi for his brother's death, and it was only after Kenobi and Skywalker uncovered an insidious plot against Chun that he forgave the Jedi Knight. A Jedi mission to Ragoon VI saw Kenobi and Skywalker tangled up with a mysterious man, who was believed to be the son of Xanatos. Further research on him revealed that he was called Granta Omega, came from Nierport VII, collected Sith artifacts, and was extremely wealthy for no apparent reason. After a podracing escapade, further information was uncovered regarding the man, who was trying to take over the marketing of bacta through a mining venture of titanite. Kenobi, along with Skywalker, found out that the man was trying to impress a Sith Lord, and was planning to kill Skywalker. Master and apprentice were able to escape, stopping Omega's mining of titanite in the process. Mission to Zonama Sekot The next mission they were assigned took them to the living planet of Zonama Sekot in an attempt to find a Jedi Knight, Vergere, who had recently vanished during a mission there. Unbeknownst to them, Wilhuff Tarkin and Raith Sienar had followed them to exploit Zonama Sekot's ability to quickly fuse organic and manufactured technology into starfighters. On the planet, the colonists sold "seed-partners," which bonded with their hosts and allowed the planet to customize a starfighter for the individual. Skywalker attracted many more seed-partners than anyone previously had, and he named his new ship the Jabitha. When Tarkin and Sienar arrived, the planet revealed its sentient consciousness to the Jedi, explaining that Vergere had left with the mysterious "Far Outsiders" in order to protect Zonama Sekot. Kenobi and Skywalker could not rescue her, but they could stop Tarkin's attack. During the ensuing battle, Skywalker telekinetically burned Tarkin's Blood Carver bodyguard, Ke Daiv, from the inside out in a fit of rage. This display of dark power worried Kenobi greatly. Skywalker was captured and brought before Tarkin, but Kenobi destroyed Tarkin's flagship, and Zonama Sekot seemingly vanished. Sienar and Tarkin returned to the Republic, but the Jabitha died, due to hull damage and her separation from her home planet. The two Jedi then returned to Coruscant. On the way to the capitol, the Master-apprentice duo had a discussion about Skywalker’s actions and his display of dark power. The School of Fear Not long after, Kenobi and his Padawan, along with Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin, were given another mission to investigate the disappearance of a Senator's , Berm Tarturi, son, Gillam Tarturi. In order to infiltrate a band of renegade students at an Elite Leadership School on Andara, Skywalker proposed that he would penetrate the school by posing to be a Senators' son. Kenobi and Tachi's part of the mission involved posing as parents who were enrolling their children in the school. Skywalker, having infiltrated the renegade squad of students, had agreed to participate in a mission that would logically start a war. Soon after Anakin hold told Ferus about this and he was astonished that he had not contacted Kenoni before making a decision. He agreed to meet Ferus later that day to contact Kenobi. When Olin was captured, Skywalker decided not to tell Kenobi, instead hoping that he would find him if he continued with the mission. When Kenobi learned of his Padawan's actions, he and the High Council were furious. Soon after they escaped, Kenobi told his apprentice that it was not easy being a Master and said: "If you do that every time we go on a mission we won't last." Trailing Jenna Arbor and Roy Teda Zan Arbor escaped, however, and did not resurface again until Skywalker was sixteen. From information given to them by Tyro Caladian, they found out that she'd appeared on Romin, a focus of corruption and villainy and a shelter for criminals. In order to infiltrate the planet, he, his apprentice, Siri Tachi, and Ferus Olin disguised themselves as the Slams looking for refuge on the planet. They found that Zan Arbor had allied herself with Roy Teda, the ruler of Romin, and Granta Omega, who also was at qualms with the Jedi. Soon after this discovery, civil war erupted. The underworld was trying to overthrow Teda. In the midst of it, Teda and Zan Arbor attempted to flee offworld, unintentionally contacting the Jedi, thinking they were really criminals. However, Zan Arbor recognized Skywalker from their previous encounter, and Teda ordered his men to seize the Jedi. Before they could do so, Master Mace Windu and a team of Jedi arrived and arrested Teda and Zan Arbor. Since they were trying to get to Omega, and they knew the two would lead them to him, they set the two captives free. Only a few weeks later, Kenobi and his apprentice trailed Teda and Zan arbor to Falleen, where they had managed to set up the Blackwater Systems facility to mass-produce her drug, the Zone of Self-Containment. When they were found, Zan Arbor was forced to destroy the facility and Roy Teda fled. Not long after, Senator Sano Sauro, who was a friend of Granta Omega, and Bog Divinian, started to make anti-Jedi accusations in order to convince the Galactic Senate to lessen or completely dissolve its support of the Order. The vote was about whether the Jedi should be involved in the Senate's activities. It was all a part of Sauro and Omega's plan to leak the Zone of Self-Containment into the Senate's vents and assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. Skywalker and Olin, who were learning to forget their rivalry and understand each other, managed to prevent the assassination attempt on the Supreme Chancellor. Omega's plan was uncovered, but not in time to save twenty-one Senators and several other Senate employees from being killed by seeker droids programmed by Teda. Unbeknownst to him, since Zan Arbor and Omega had no more use for him, a seeker droid killed him, as well. Kenobi, Tachi, and Skywalker set off to find Omega, leaving Olin to protect the Senators and Palpatine. Tracking Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor to Korriban, four Jedi pairs—Kenobi and Skywalker, Tachi and Olin, Ry-Gaul and Tru Veld, and Soara Antana and Darra Thel-Tanis—traveled there to confront and stop them. The apprentices were split up from the Masters to better accomplish the mission. The investigation of Dreshdae led them to the Valley of the Dark Lords. During the confrontation with Omega, Kenobi had no choice but kill him, as he felt Omega was too dangerous to be kept alive. Keeping the peace Sometime later, Master and apprentice were sent on a diplomatic mission to a planet wishing to join the Galactic Republic. They soon found out, however, that the planet's indigenous population considered thievery an important social asset. During their stay, Skywalker's lightsaber was stolen. He searched for it, ashamed to tell Kenobi that he lost it, and soon had to admit defeat. Asking Kenobi for help, he found that the Jedi Knight knew the lightsaber had been stolen, and, using a trick of the Force, "acquired" it from the thief. Kenobi had merely been waiting for Skywalker to admit that he'd lost it. Kenobi and his apprentice were then assigned to the task of protecting Senator Simon Greyshade from assassination. Greyshade had recently filled the station of senator of the Commonality that his assassinated cousin had left. Greyshade's cousin, Jheramahd Greyshade, was thrown off the roof of 500 Republica in an attempt to stall the passage of the Financial Reform Act, which the Senator supported. The Financial Reform Act was a bill that addressed and was meant to reduce the amount of corruption that was causing the Senate, and, through them, the Republic, to disintegrate. Kenobi and Skywalker managed to save Greyshade from certain death. Because it was found that the assassination and assassination attempt was because of the Financial Reform Act, it never got a vote. Some say that this was the cause of a good portion of the seceding planets that would soon make the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and could have prevented the Clone Wars had it been passed. Mission to Ansion In 3 BJP Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Luminara Unduli and her apprentice, Barriss Offee, were sent to Obi-Wan's homeworld Ansion to settle a border dispute that could have caused the extremely strategic planet to secede to the Confederacy. If Ansion fell, so would countless other worlds. The Jedi negotiated a settlement with city dwellers to remain in the Republic, provided they also convinced the nomadic Alwari to allow expansion into the grasslands. Little did they know that Presidente Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild was pulling the strings to cause Ansion to secede. Arriving early, Kenobi and Skywalker were just in time to rescue Unduli and Offee from a mob of killers. Thanks again to Presidente Mai and her minion Soergg the Hutt, the Jedi were in constant danger from attack by hired killers, including a successful kidnapping of Offee by two Ansionians, Kyakhta and Bulgan. Offee healed the two killers of injuries though, and they became guides for the Jedi to find the nomadic clans, particularly the Borokii overclan. Traveling on suubatars, the Jedi braved hazards such as flying chawix, kyren hordes, capture by the Yiwa clan and shanhs. On one occasion, the Jedi were required to entertain their hosts, each in their own way. Kenobi chose to use a story, weaving a masterful tale that thoroughly impressed the Ansionians. The Jedi eventually made contact with the Borokii overclan, who, after requiring the Jedi to retrieve a tuft of rare albino surepp wool, agreed to the Jedi's settlement—provided they helped wage war against their rivals, the Januul clan. Kenobi shocked his companions when he agreed, but he had a plan. When the battle lines were drawn, the Jedi marched out into the middle and refused to fight either side, calling on both clans to negotiate a settlement. Kenobi, Unduli, Skywalker, and Offee were subsequently attacked by both sides, but they deflected the assaults, and amazingly parried only the weapons, defeating both armies with no loss of life. In the wake of the following peace between the tribes, the Jedi journeyed back to the capital of Cuipernam to inform the Unity Council controlling the planet's fate of their success. While they were attacked again by thugs, the two clans sent an honor guard to help the Jedi, and Ansion remained in the Republic thanks to the efforts of Kenobi and his companions. Because of her status as Presidente, Shu Mai was not discovered to be a part of the matter. Personality and traits In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit, yet he delt with a lot of emotional anxiety. Yoda said that he sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's defiance in him, but spoke very highly of him nonetheless. Jinn himself reflected upon Obi-Wan's considerable knowledge and potential. Despite having been apprentice to the radical Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi was relatively orthodox in his views. As a young Jedi Knight, Kenobi was cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet The Negotiator. Over time, Kenobi lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Anakin Skywalker, who was in many ways his opposite in personality. Kenobi carefully measured his actions in any situation, garnering him the aforementioned nom de guerre. Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Romantic Relationships Siri Tachi Links Obi-Wan Kenobi (Gallery) Category:Character Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members Category:Pilots Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Jedi Generals Category:Kenobi family